Raven's tooth ache
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Raven bites on a jaw breaker and breaks her tooth at the very back but one beside it had a small crack which was easy to fix the broken tooth needed to be pulled out.


It was a nice day at Titans tower where Raven and Robin with their three girls Rosalie who is 7 years old, Reneseme who is 4 and Violet who is 2 and they we're happy together with their friends; Starfire, Cyborg, Terra and Beast boy. Terra and Beastboy have twin daughters named Nala and Kiara and they've been fighting off bad guys who tries to take over the city.

Raven was sucking a jaw breaker in her mouth and she's been doing that for 6 hours.

"Mommy, what's that you're eating?"

"I'm not eating, I'm sucking." Raven took the jaw breaker out of her mouth "It's a jaw breaker Violet."

"What happens if you try to eat it mommy?"

"You would break your teeth." Raven then heard a crack from her mouth she screamed loudly as she cried.

"Mommy, are you ok?"

"Like what I just did."

"Mommy, what should we do?"

"Rosalie, you get daddy."

"Ok Mommy, stay where you are and I'll be back."

In the livingroom Robin was listening to his music when Rosalie tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes Rosalie?"

"Daddy, come quick to mommy and your room. Mommy's hurt her mouth."

"Ok Rosalie, I'll follow you." Robin replied as he and his daughter found Reneseme and Violet with Raven in pain, Robin raced to Raven's side.

"Raven what happened?"

"Robin, I think I crack my very back tooth with a jaw breaker. I didn't mean to do that."

"Here let me see." Robin saw Raven's very back tooth had a crack in it and the on beside it had a small crack.

"Is mommy going to be ok?"

"I don't know yet Reneseme, we'll take mommy to the dentist and see what she thinks."

At the dentist Raven was ready to see her dentist.

"So Raven, I heard that you had a jaw breaker and cracked your tooth. How did that happen?"

"I cracked it by mistake I didn't know I still have it in my mouth."

"We'll take a x-ray and we'll see what's going on."

After a couple of minutes Raven was back out and hugged Robin as tight as she could.

"So what's wrong with Raven?"

"Well Robin, look at this x-ray photo we took." Robin saw that Raven's tooth at the very back end was a split tooth and the tooth beside it was a small crack.

"Oh god! Raven, that tooth is split in two."

"That's what I saw and the one beside it it's just a small crack, so the one at the very back of her mouth is a split tooth. We can't fix that one, so we'll have to pull it out. But the one beside it is a small crack, witch we can fix that."

"So do you want to do this at the hospital?"

"Yes, so what we'll do is I'll have both of you there, on July 7th."

"Ok that works it out."

At home Raven was in so much pain because she cracked her tooth.

"Mommy ok?"

"I'm not Rosalie, my mouth is very sore. I can barley eat or drink anything."

"I see, daddy's worried about you."

"Yes, I bet he is."

The next day Raven's pain in her tooth was making her feel more cranky.

"Robin I don't want anything right now!"

"You are so stubborn Raven!" Robin roared back "I really dislike this pain you're in!"

"I just want you to pull it out now! so I won't feel any pain!"

"Well Raven, I can't do that! I'm not allowed!"

After a few hours Robin came to Rosalie's room.

"Hey daddy."

"Rosalie, are you ok my love?"

"I'm really scared daddy, mommy's been barley eating and drinking." Rosalie cried as she hugged Robin.

"Violet and Reneseme are worried about that too Rose, but let me tell you something. Mommy's split tooth is making mommy feel cranky and crabby, that's because she's in pain and she really wants her split tooth out. That's why she's been yelling at me and the other titans, so we'll soon get her tooth pulled out."

"Does Reneseme and Violet know this?"

"Yes I've talked to them already."

Raven was in the living room; she was hungry, tired and has barley active and the Titans were very worried. Robin was the most worried about his wife and his daughters were scared about their mother being in so much pain.

"Robin, I'm getting very worried about Raven. She's not eating much or drinking." Starfire said.

"It sounds like she's starving herself."

"Daddy, is mommy going to die?"

"She won't Reneseme, I'll try to get her to eat something."

"Daddy, she only eats a little bit and doesn't finish." Rosalie added.

"And mommy has not been drinking anything very much, it's like she's dehydrating herself."

"Don't worry girls, I'll get mommy to eat and drink something. She's just in allot of pain, and her fractured tooth is bothering her."

"How is it bothering her?"

"Well, she she eats near where her broken tooth is. It causes pain, so that's why she's not eating much because she's in pain."

"Is giving birth worse than this daddy?"

"Oh yeah, it's more painful then a broken tooth."

"What's the difference about them?"

"Well, giving birth is you're having a baby. A broken tooth hurts when you eat where your toot hurts."

"Is mommy getting her tooth pulled out?"

"Yes, but she takes care of her teeth very well girls. But she has never split one before, she had a crack one once before you were born."

"Oh that would have to hurt."

Raven was in her room, she was tired and disliked being hungry.

"Raven, are you ok?"

"Go away." Raven muttered.

"Raven, we're very worried about you." Robin walked in Raven's room and sat on her bed beside her.

"I'm just in pain Robin, and I can't help it. This is why I've been yelling and I'm not mad at you or our children, and I'm not mad at our friends. I'm just in pain, I just really want this broken tooth out."

"I know how this feels Raven, but in a couple more days. We'll get your split tooth out."

"I know, but I haven't been eating or drinking very much. I've only eat and drink a little because when I chew my food, my split tooth hurts and it causes pains with me. And when I drink it doesn't make me feel pain with water but tea and other things do make me feel pain."

"That's why you haven't been yourself in the past couple of days."

"I can see that I haven't caught you eating much." Robin replied as Raven felt pain in her stomach from not eating much.

"I think I can last a little bit longer, but Robin. I'm starving, I haven't eaten almost all day since this split tooth is causing pain." Raven sighed "I wish I didn't try to chew on the jaw breaker I had a couple days ago."

"Raven, it's not your fault. You didn't know that it was still in your mouth." Robin brought his wife into his arms "We'll get it out Rae, it will only be a couple more days til that tooth will be out."

"I really want this tooth out so bad Robin, I don't care about anything else. I care about you, the kids, myself and my tooth is has to be pulled. I'm in pain, that's why I was yelling at my friends and you."

"I understand that, you'll tell the kids that your sorry once this is all over.

A couple of days later Robin and Raven were in the hospital about ready to get Raven's split tooth pulled and her cracked tooth fix.

"Hello there, are you Richard and Rachel Grayson?"

"Yes we're here to get Rachel's tooth pulled."

"Hello Rachel, we'll be in the room to get your tooth pulled in a bit we'll just get things all set up and we'll be good to go."

"Ok thanks, Molly. We'll be with you in a minute."

After a couple of minutes Molly came to get Raven.

"Daddy, will mommy be ok?" Reneseme asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine once it's all over."

"Raven's about to get her tooth pulled and her cracked on fixed."

"Mommy, I'm scared. WHat will happen to you?"

"Mommy's getting her tooth pulled so I won't feel any pain Rose, I'll be ok honey." Raven hugged Rosalie her oldest daughter as she kissed her head.

"Mommy, what will happen in there?"

"They're going to put mommy to sleep." Raven replied as she took a pill from what the nurse gave her with a glass of water and Raven swallowed the pill and started to feel tired. And she hugged Reneseme.

"Are you ok mommy?"

"I'll be ok Violet, the pill is putting mommy to sleep. But I'll be ok don't worry Violet." Raven hugged Violet as she looked at her sister who looked at their mother as Violet and Raven broke apart from the hug.

"Great nurse, let me know when I can see her after it's all done."

"I will come back her and tell you, if your wife's fixed up."

"Thanks." Robin smiled.

"Rosalie, Reneseme and Violet you're going with Starfire to do things while you wait for mommy to be done with her tooth being pulled out and her cracked one fixed."

"Ok daddy, we'll be back soon."

"I'll be sure that nothing happens to your children."

"Thanks Starfire, I knew I can count on you."

"Call us Robin, when Raven's done then we can see her."

"I will Star."

Starfire took Rosalie, Reneseme and Violet to do some stuff while Robin waits for Raven when her tooth is pulled.

"Starfire, what are we going to do while mommy's getting her tooth pulled?"

"Well girls, what I was thinking we can do is."

"What are we doing?" Violet asked.

"I fought that we'll go get coffee for Emma and Katie and then we'll get lunch, and after that we'll shop to make something for mommy to take to the hospital."

"Great idea Starfire." Resneseme replied as Starfire pulled in the drive thru at Tim hortons.

"Hello, welcome to Tim hortons. How may I help you?"

"Hello there; can I have 1 small raspberry lemonade, 2 medium fruit smoothies both with yogurt, one large hot chocolate and 2 large coffees with sugar please."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes please."

"Ok your total is $ 8.90 at the window."

"Thank you."

"I wonder what are we going to do with Emma and Katie?"

"Well Katie's going to put Rosalie on Jazz and Renesme on Lachlan and Violet's going to play with Christy and her daughter Regan, and then we'll get lunch. You girls can pick the place."

"Yay!"

At the barn Starfire parked the car as Emma saw Starfire with Raven and Robin's kids with the car.

"Hello there Starfire, where's Raven and Robin?"

"They're at the hospital Emma."

"Raven has to get her broken tooth pulled."

"How did she broke her tooth?"

"She bit on a jawbreaker and her tooth is broken in two, and now she has to get it pulled out. And Robin's at the hospital waiting to see how Raven is doing."

"I see. Rosalie Jazz is outside in the outdoor arena with Lachlan, so Rosalie and Reneseme can get their horses. And Katie's keeping a eye on them."

"I brought you and Katie a coffee with sugar."

"Thanks Starfire, I'll carry you over to Jazz, Rosalie."

"Thanks."

"And I'll fly to Lachlan Katie." Reneseme followed.

Emma and Starfire were sitting on the bench outside where the outdoor ring is.

"So how's Raven been feeling?"

"She's been yelling at us, she was cranky. She was barley eating and drinking anything, that's what is causing her tooth to be in pain."

"Oh dear, but I'm glad she's getting her broken tooth pulled out."

"And she's getting her other small broken tooth fixed."

"That's good."

"Yeah it is good." Starfire talked with Emma while the kids of Raven and Robin hang out with Katie and the horses til Starfire's phone ranged and it was Robin.

"Hello Starfire."

"Robin, hello how's everything?"

"Very good, Raven's split tooth is pulled out and the fixed the cracked one."

"Oh that's great, are you with her now?"

"Yep, I'm with her and we're out of the room where they did her teeth. You and the kids can come to the hospital and see mommy."

"Ok Robin, we'll see you soon."

Back at the hospital Raven woke up and saw Robin beside her.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Robin?"

"How do you feel?"

"I'm a little dizzy."

"You'll be ok Raven, it'll be a few hours til the dizziness goes away."

"Mommy!" Rosalie, Reneseme and Violet ran to their mother and gave her a big hug as Starfire came in smiling.

"Hello my pretties, mommy's feeling a little bit dizzy."

"Where did they pulled your tooth out?"

"See this x-ray on my phone." Raven showed her x-ray picture of the tooth that was split when she bit hard on the jaw breaker and the other one was cracked.

"They fixed her crack one, and pulled her tooth out."

"Want to see it?" the nurse brought the split tooth to Raven "This is what it looks like when they pulled it out."

"Wow, why is it split into 2 pieces?"

"It was like that when they pulled my tooth out." Raven showed her tooth to her children and Starfire.

"That was the tooth you broke Raven?"

"Yes Starfire, but it was at the very back. I'll be out of here as soon I the freezing's out of me."

"I think Ms Grayson's free out of the hospital."

"It means we can all go?"

"Yes, so we'll see her next time."

"Thank you, thank god no more tooth aches."

After the Graysons and Starfire got home from the hospital everything was back the way it is.

"No more fighting, no more pain, no more tooth aches. No more anything." Raven sighed as she was petting Silkie "I never want to have another broken tooth, or be at that hospital again."

"I'm glad you tolled me about what the jaw breaker did before it got worse, and I'm glad the nurses pulled it out."

"Thank god for that."

"Mommy? what's in your mouth?" Reneseme asked.

"It's gum now, I can chew it all I want. And if I don't want it anymore I can just throw it away."

"No more jaw breakers for a while."

"Yeah that's right sweetie, I don't want to break another tooth." Raven replied.

The end


End file.
